Trapped With Idiots
by RedWhiteNBlue
Summary: The nations have all been kidnapped! Now, they have to put up with crazy fangirls, fan theories, even crazier challenges, and 'match-making'- all while trying to figure out exactly what nation trapped them there. T for swearing, France, and references.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

White was all England saw when he woke up. A bright white. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking around, he noticed that America, Canada, and France were sitting on the floor next to him. "Where the bloody hell are we?"

America looked down and smiled at him. "England, dude, you're up! And I have no clue where we are. Neither do Francey-Pants or Canadia, so…" He trailed off at the looks the mentioned countries gave him.

"But that's an easy answer!" Chirped a voice. It sounded feminine.

"Wh-who's there? I'm warning you, if you're a ghost, I'm n-not scared!" America was shaking.

A girl threw aside a curtain designed to look like a wall. She was probably about 5'5" and was wearing an over-sized red sweatshirt and black leggings. Her hair was dark brown and very curly, and her eyes were gray. "Silly America, I'm not a ghost, I'm Ramie!" Her accent was American.

"Really? Where are we then, Rainy?" France glared at her.

Her eyes seemingly turned green. "_Ramie!_" She snapped. "My name is _Ramie! Ray-me. Ramie!_" She took a deep breath, her eyes turning blue this time. "Sorry. I just hate it when people get my name messed up. Anyway, you're here for a challenge!" She clapped her hands twice.

"A challenge? What challenge?" England looked at her suspiciously.

"Alright, I don't want to explain this more than once, so come with me." She turned back to the small hallway revealed to have been behind the curtain.

They all exchanged looks, but followed her. The hallway was (thankfully) a darker off-white color. In the hallway, the group following her became larger as she got more and more countries from behind curtains. The only incident was when Switzerland nearly shot her ("I thought I took all your guns!") but was stopped by Liechtenstein.

Finally, the group reached the end of the hallway. There was a set of possibly titanium doors, followed by a large auditorium. There were sectioned-off areas, with the names of the groups. (Like the 'FACE' family and Germanic Countries.) Each family sat in their own area, and were pleasantly surprised by the comfy-ness of the seats.

Ramie stepped up onto a stage on the front, producing a microphone and notecards from somewhere. She proceeded to read, in a total deadpan, "You are here because America's boss wants porn."

There was an uproar, many countries glaring and yelling at America, before Ramie laughed. "Oh God, your reactions! That was a joke, and definitely not true, and Switzy, put the gun down before I use the security to search you for guns."

She pointed to where two scrawny boys (probably in their mid-teens) were standing by the door.

'Switzy' scoffed. "That's the security?"

Ramie grinned. "They're gay and will enjoy searching you thouroughly for weapons."

Switzerland glared at her, wisely putting his gun down by his side.

"Alright, then! Time to read these card things!

"Hello! I am a country, and I have set this up. You are all to stay in this building until you can guess which country has organized this. You get one guess a day, and there will be various challenges until you guess. And if you fight the system, you will have to sleep in the dungeons!

"I have hired three girls to help with everything, along with staff. Ramie, Dakota, and Esprit will be helping with anything you need, and all of them are assigned certain families to take care of. Go to them if you have any questions. That is all, for now!

"~Your friend, a country."

There was silence for a moment, before the yelling started. Ramie tapped her microphone, creating a horrible screeching noise. The nations all stared at her. "That was rude and improper. Anyway, let's get Dakota and Esprit out here."

She disappeared briefly behind stage, then came back dragging two girls. One was around 5'7" and willowy. She had very long hair in ringlets that was so black it appeared blue. Her eyes were a dark blue, and she was pale with a smattering of freckles on her face. She was wearing a loose one-shouldered black elbow-length shirt and dark skinny jeans. She spoke first, with a French accent. "Bonjour, I am Esprit."

A girl that looked slightly younger than the other two came out. "I'm Dakota." She had short light brown hair, freckles, and brown eyes. She was wearing a dark-blue-and-white striped poncho with a hood over a long-sleeved black shirt. She had on a pair of tie-die shorts on over flower leggings.

Ramie came up behind Dakota and hugged her. Dakota shrieked and slapped her on the head. "Stop hugging me!"

Ramie pouted at her. "But whyyyyyyyyyy?" She whined. "You're my little sister; I have to hug you!"

Dakota just glared at her. "Just stop."

Ramie looked about to cry for a second before smiling widely again. She bounced off the stage and over to Russia. "Russia, can I have a hug?"

Russia smiled, delighted. "Da!"

Ramie squealed and jumped at him. He- very gently- wrapped his arms around her too. After a minute or so of the other countries just sort of wondering what exactly was going on, Ramie was bouncing around hugging the other countries too. Most were fine with it, but she soon arrived at Switzerland.

"Switzy, can I hug you?" Ramie looked up at him.

He glared down at her, perhaps more than a little startled. After all, they hadn't been getting along very well at all. "Why?"

"It's Universal Hug Day today!" Ramie squealed, excited.

"…Alright. Just this once though." Switzerland consented.

Ramie smiled widely and tackled him, almost knocking the blond over.

He yelled, and she laughed, quickly running over to hug Hungary. Everything went smoothly until she reached the last country- Japan. "Japaaaan~" She squealed. "Let me hug you!"

He backed away quickly. "Sorry, Ramie-san, but… no, thank you."

She gave him puppy eyes. "Please! Let me hug you, until you learn to hug yourself!"

America smiled at the song reference. The other countries had 'WTF' faces on.

Japan gave her a strange look, caving in. "A-alright."

She calmly- they were all surprised she could be calm- walked over and wrapped her arms around him, just for a moment, before pulling away. "Alright! Now, for the groups…"

She looked over at Esprit, who pulled out a notecard. "Alright, those who go with Ramie are:

"Japan, America, France, Russia, Spain, Hungary, Poland, Denmark, Sweden, and Prussia."

Ramie fist-pumped. "YES! I HAVE PRUSSIA THE AWESOME!"

Prussia whooped. "I am indeed very awesome."

Dakota rolled her eyes. "No, you're rude and annoying."

Germany looked at her. "You seem sensible."

Ramie chimed in. "Just don't say anything remotely gay; she's a flipping homophobe… So, what I guess I basically mean is don't show her Italy."

Germany and Romano glared at her. "ITALY IS NOT THE CENTER OF GAYNESS!"

Ramie shrugged. "At least he's not a prostitute. Unlike Iceland over there."

"What the heck?" Iceland spluttered.

Ramie stared pointedly at him. "What other kind of guy wears white knee-high boots?"

"Alright, alright." Esprit interjected. "Those in Dakota's group are the following:

"Italy Veneziano, England, Italy Romano, Greece, Belarus, Norway, and Iceland."

"Hey, why does Ramie have more countries than me?" Protested Dakota.

"Because she was first hired and therefore got to pick her countries." Esprit told her.

"Also 'cuz I'm awesomer." Ramie poked her younger sister's cheek. "And I got the Yaoi Trio, the Awesome Trio, and the Bad Touch Trio! So there!"

Dakota stared at her for a moment. "… You do realize that the Bad Touch Trio is basically three perverted guys, right?"

Ramie just stared back. "Who isn't secretly a pervert, dear sister of mine?"

"… Esprit." Dakota deadpanned.

"She's French, how is she not secretly a pervert?" Ramie turned to France. "Sorry, but it's the truth."

He shrugged. "I'm very much used to it, do not worry."

Esprit glared daggers at Ramie before continuing. "And my group has the following members:

"Germany, China, Austria, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Ukraine, Finland, and Sealand."

Ramie pouted. "But wait… WHO FORGOT CANADA? HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE IN MY GROUP!" She stomped over to Canada (who was sitting alone in the FACE family area) and hugged him, pulling him back to her group afterward. (She slapped Esprit on her way back, of course.) "You know how important Canada is to me!"

Esprit looked at her strangely. "But you're from the US."

Ramie face palmed. "Where do you think I get my special maple syrup from, England? By the way," She turned to Canada. "Your maple syrup is the best. The best ever."

"Um, thanks…" He murmured, blushing a little.

She pet his head. "No problem! So now, I believe we split up to our corridors… So let's go!" She bounced off happily.

The countries looked at Dakota and Esprit. "Is she always like that?" England asked.

Dakota sighed. "For the most part, except for a few random days here or there. Just a few warnings: Do not give her American maple syrup, try to not piss her off, and never- and I mean _ever _give her marshmallows."

America stared at her. "Why can't we give her marshmallows?"

Dakota looked at Esprit, and the two girls shivered. "They're like alcohol or something to her… It's strange. Also, she won't trust Canada if he tries to give her Oreos."

"… Should we even ask?" Germany sighed.

"… Last time a Canadian gave her Oreos, there was somehow actual alcohol in them… And that's why you never annoy Canadians. They'll either do stuff like that to food or hurt you with a hockey stick. Or possibly take away your maple syrup. That reminds me, she will hurt anyone who threatens her maple syrup." Esprit smiled at the countries who had her. They were all either making 'What the honest hell' faces or just staring dumbly. "And now you had better catch up to her. Buh-bye~!"

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: So yeah, I got this idea in my head. If you're wondering about the OCs, I am Ramie, my little sister (her name is changed) is represented by Dakota, and Esprit is someone from something totally different. And they will actually be a big part of the plotline later on. **

**I will be accepting staff! Just send me a review or PM with their info (like name, personality, physical description, job stuff like that) and I'll fit them in somewhere.**

**And the Oreos story is based off of a story game my friends and I played, where you create a story by telling sentences to each other. **

**The marshmallow thing is true, by the way.**

**Iceland being a prostitute is one of my favorite head-cannons, so, that will be mentioned some more. (Plus, my friend is part Icelandic, and I love annoying her by saying that…)**

**((Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. But it would be a wonderful Christmas present…))**

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**

** So, yeah, see you guys later~!**

**~RedWhiteNBlue (who now wants marshmallows, which I'm seriously addicted to… xP)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**~Ramie's Corridor~**

Ramie skipped happily down a few hallways, pointing out what they were for. "There's the art hallway, and the music one, and dance down here. The kitchen hallway is that way, and we have green houses along that way. And here are our hallways! Japan, you and America are bunking in the first room to the right. Next to you guys are France and Spain, and across from France and Spain is Canada and Prussia, and to complete the square is Denmark and Sweden in the first room to the left. Russia and Poland are in the last room to the right, and I'm sharing with Hungary here in the last room to the left! If you have any problems, just come see me. And I believe your bags are already in the rooms! Now, let's go get settled in!"

Ramie grabbed Hungary's hand and headed toward their room. "We're the only girls, so I thought it was most proper for us to share a room. Poland might have been okay, but then one of us would have had to bunk with Russia, and even I wouldn't want that. I mean he's flipping insane, probably even more than I am!" She giggled.

Hungary stared at her, wide-eyed, for a second, seemingly worried. "Um… Insane?"

Ramie stopped smiling. "Yeah, not truly, but… It's a long story. I'll tell you in a while."

Hungary just nodded, knowing she had reached a touchy subject. "Well, let's get settled in then!"

Ramie grinned again. "Let's!"

And together, they stepped into their room. Ramie quickly ran over to a bed tucked into a corner that you wouldn't see if you looked straight into the room from the door. "This bed is mine, clearly, because of all my stuffies!" She squealed, grabbing a tan-yellow rabbit. "Bunny!"

Hungary took 'stuffies' to mean stuffed animals. She headed to a bed in the opposite corner (that was clearly visible from the door) and sat on it, noticing no bags around. "Where is all my stuff?" She asked the other girl, figuring she'd probably know.

Ramie paused in her cuddle-fest with her 'stuffies' and looked at her. "They put all of our stuff in drawers already. If you're missing something, just tell me and I'll tell the staff and see if they can get it for you!"

Hungary nodded, going through her stuff and seeing nothing missing.

"Oh, and your yaoi is safe... We had them put it in a different room; I'll show you later. Now I need to go see how the other groups are doing, so I'll be back soon." Ramie stood up and exited the room carrying a white stuffed bear and yellow bird, leaving a very confused Hungary behind.

"How did she know about that? I only ever told Japan..."

**~Canada and Prussia~**

Ramie knocked on the door of their next-door neighbors. "Guuuuuys~! It's Ramie, I'm coming in!"

She opened the door before they could protest. They were looking through their drawers, apparently, and were surprised to see her.

"Look! I have these as presents~! I know they're not as good as the originals, but here!" Ramie smiled brightly and handed the stuffed Kumajiro to Canada and Gilbird to Prussia.

Prussia smiled sadly at Gilbird. "Yeah, this is nice, but I still miss the awesome little guy."

"I miss Kumakichi, even if he never remembers who I am..." Canada reflected quietly.

"Alright, Canada, his name is Kuma_jiro_. I had it written on that ribbon around the bear's neck so you can remember. And you can see them soon. I know where they are, and I'll show soon, I promise." She smiled. "But for now, here is your first challenge." She pulled out a piece of paper.

_"Hello again! It's that country again, and I'm here with your first challenge._

_For this challenge, we'll keep it simple. You must wear the clothes that will be put on your beds during dinner the whole of tomorrow, no exceptions! At the end of the day, whoever has not snapped or gone even more insane will be rewarded!_

_Bye for now!"_

"That sounds fairly simple. But what clothes are they?" Canada asked.

Ramie smiled, but a little more evilly than they were prepared to see. "We shall see. Au revoir!" She called, walking out of the door suddenly.

"What the hell was that?" Prussia turned to Canada, who shrugged.

"No idea." And the two went back to putting their stuff away.

**~Denmark and Sweden~**

Ramie knocked on the door, getting no response over the commotion inside the room. She sighed and walked in.

The two were yelling at each other- over something called Mr. Teddumms.

"Just admit it, Swede! _You stole Mr. Teddumms!_" Denmark yelled.

"I most certainly did not." Sweden glared. **((A/N: I'm terrible at accents (especially Sweden's...), so hopefully you can imagine Sweden's...))**

"Who the flying fudge is 'Mr. Teddumms'?" Ramie crossed her arms and looked at them.

"My Christmas present from Norge from back in... a while ago." Denmark looked at her. "And Sweden stole him."

"... Is he a large white teddy bear?" Ramie asked.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Ways. Come with me, Denmark." Ramie turned around to exit the room.

Sweden looked on saying nothing as his room-mate left.

When they reached the girls' room, Ramie knocked on the door. "Hungary, I'm coming in!"

"Alright!" A voice called back.

When they walked in, Hungary was reading Ramie's copy of _Eragon _on her bed. (It was obviously Ramie's copy because the cover was taped on with British-flag themed duct tape.)

"Ramie, you have great taste in books! I love this series!" Hungary smiled at her. "But why don't Eragon and Arya just get together already? I mean, come on, in the last book he should have at least let them kiss!"

"_Exactly!_" Ramie squealed. "And the same with Murtagh and Nasuada!"

"Oh my God, I love that pairing!" Squealed Hungary.

Denmark watched this with mild amusement. "So I take it this is a good series?"

They turned to him, jaws dropped. "You mean Norway hasn't forced you to read it yet?" Hungary asked. "Because I remember him loving it at book club."

"Um, no... And you guys have a book club?" Denmark asked.

"Yup! Norway, Romano, Canada, and I... By the way, Romano secretly loves sucky romance novels like _Twilight. _Same with Canada..." Hungary confided.

Ramie looked at her. "Why the duck would they like that crap? Eragon is clearly the superior four-part series."

"I dunno. Also, Denmark, catch." Hungary tossed Denmark the book. "She also brought the next three books for when you're finished."

Denmark caught the book. "Alright."

Ramie walked over to her bed. "And here's Mr. Teddumms. He was on my bed and I wondered why."

Hungary snickered. "'Mr. Teddumms'?"

Denmark looked offended. "It's his name, don't be mean!"

"Alright, alright..." Hungary waved them off. "I'm going to look for another book; one that's hopefully not Harry Potter..."

"You should try _I am Number Four _or _I'd Tell You I Love You, but then I'd Have to Kill You._ They're both brilliant." Ramie suggested as they left.

"I'll look at them, and see you later!"

They walked back down the hall. "Did you know that Romano is actually quite the fashionista? I heard some of the staff complaining about how many clothes he had; almost as many as Hungary, Belarus, and Ukraine combined! And definitely more than me." Ramie laughed.

"He's certainly quite interesting under that shell of his, that's for sure!" Denmark laughed with her.

"And I want you to apologize to Sweden when we get back."

"No!" Denmark stopped and glared at her.

"Denmark, you're acting childish. Just apologize, please. I'll find a way to get you beer if you do." Ramie looked at him.

He was flabbergasted. "You mean we don't get beer here?"

"Not unless it's a reward." Ramie shrugged. "I don't really care either way. I'm only 12, after all. Almost 13, but still."

"You're only 12." Denmark looked at her. "How are you only 12?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not acting 12." Denmark looked at her. "What 12 year old reads enough to give _Hungary _new suggestions for books? She reads a lot."

Ramie shrugged, walking again. "I read a lot, as well. And Dakota is only 9. She's getting a helper, but still. Esprit is, I believe, 15."

"Seriously? You guys are all still so _young_." Denmark walked behind her.

She turned around and glared. "We are not as 'young' as people make us out to be. You'd be surprised if you knew half the crap we've gone through. Now just be quiet and get back to your room, so I can give you guys the challenge." She walked quickly off again, still holding Mr. Teddumms.

Denmark followed her, quickly but still cautiously. As soon as they got into the room, he walked up to Sweden (who was reading on his bed. Something about mountains.) and apologized stiffly. "I'm sorry for accusing you of taking Mr. Teddumms."

"Alright. Apology accepted." Sweden went back to his book.

"Alright, guys, here's the challenge." Ramie held up a piece of paper and read it out loud.

_"Hello again! It's that country again, and I'm here with your first challenge._

_For this challenge, we'll keep it simple. You must wear the clothes that will be put on your beds during dinner the whole of tomorrow, no exceptions! At the end of the day, whoever has not snapped or gone even more insane will be rewarded!_

_Bye for now!"_

"And I'm going now." She walked out of the room, shooting a quick glare at Denmark.

"What did you do to her?" Sweden asked. "She's not very happy."

"I called her young, and she snapped about having been through crap. I dunno." Denmark shrugged. "I wonder what the actual challenge is though."

"We'll have to wait and see."

**~Ramie~ **

She stomped down the hall, back toward the music room. When she got there, she was surprised to see _him_. "What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here?" She snapped.

"What? I can't come to see my lovely~?" He purred.

"Fudge no you can't.

"But why ever not?" He asked, put off.

"You're a git, that's why." She glared at him.

He gasped dramatically. "Me, a git?"

"Yes, you are a _huge_ git. Now go away." She pushed him away from her and went over to grab her guitar. "And leave me alone. I don't want to see you."

"You're not acting very nice, you know."

"Oh, I know. Because I hate you." She walked out.

"But I don't hate you. Far opposite, actually." He sighed, knowing she would never hear. Then he left the music room, heading back to his own quarters.

**~Ramie still~**

She headed to the forest-like greenhouse to calm down a little bit, going to the pond in the center. She sat on the large moss-covered rock in the center and strummed the chords before picking out a song.

_I used to rule the world_

_ Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_ Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_ Sweep the streets I used to own_

She could feel her mood improving with every lyric she sang, and did not notice her new visitor.

_I used to roll the dice_

_ Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_ Listen as the crowd would sing_

_ "Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

She was getting really into it now.

_One minute I held the key_

_ Next the walls were closed on me_

_ And I discovered that my castles stand_

_ Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

She sang the next few lines, the chorus, loudly, not caring if anyone heard.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_ Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_ Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_ My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_ Once you go there was never_

_ Never an honest word_

_ And that was when I ruled the world_

She soon finished the song, quite surprised to hear the clapping at the end.

"That was wonderful!" Spain hopped out. "I didn't know you played guitar."

"Oh, yeah, I learned a while ago. You play, right?" She said softly, still recovering from the shock.

"How did you know?" He motioned for her guitar, and she gave it to him gently.

"Guitars are practically known as Spanish instruments world-wide. Why wouldn't you?"

"True. What was that song you were singing?" Spain looked over the guitar, liking it a lot. It was clearly kept in good condition.

"_Viva La Vida_, by Coldplay." She said.

"It's a beautiful song."

"It is indeed. One of my favorites. Hey, Spain, I have to go back in like..." She pulled an iPod out of her pocket and checked the time. "Now. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure, why not! I don't know how to get back anyway; I followed your singing here."

She blushed. "You guys could hear me?"

"Yes, everyone could." The brunette nodded. "Hungary was going to come, but I told her I would. So let's go."

**~France and Spain~**

She led him to the music room to put her guitar back, then entered his room with him. "France, Spain, here is the challenge.

_"Hello again! It's that country again, and I'm here with your first challenge._

_For this challenge, we'll keep it simple. You must wear the clothes that will be put on your beds during dinner the whole of tomorrow, no exceptions! At the end of the day, whoever has not snapped or gone even more insane will be rewarded!_

_Bye for now!_

"And I have to go tell two more groups before dinner, bye guys!" She rushed out of the room, heading to America and Japan's.

~**America and Japan~**

She knocked on the door. A voice yelled out from the inside, "No Russia, you may not come in!"

She giggled. "It's Ramie!"

America opened the door quickly. "Yo, Ramie, dude! Come in, come in. That commie bastard has been annoying us all day."

"Alright. Konnichiwa, Japan." She nodded at him.

He looked faintly surprised at being greeted in his own language, but greeted her back anyway. "Hello, Ramie-san." **((A/N: Would this be the correct honorific? If not, please tell me what would be... I fail... X.X))**

"Alright, here's the challenge:

_"Hello again! It's that country again, and I'm here with your first challenge._

_For this challenge, we'll keep it simple. You must wear the clothes that will be put on your beds during dinner the whole of tomorrow, no exceptions! At the end of the day, whoever has not snapped or gone even more insane will be rewarded!_

_Bye for now!"_

"And I have to go, see you guys later." She rushed out.

A second later, she ran in and football tackled America, knocking him down. "AHA! I've always wanted to do that! But seriously, I have to go now, guys. Bye!"

They stared after her. America looked at Japan seriously. "Japan, I believe we've found my long-lost sister."

"I believe you might be right, America-san." **((A/N: Again, please correct me if I'm wrong...))**

**~Russia and Poland~**

Ramie knocked on the door of Poland and Russia, unsure if the silence was a bad thing.

"Like, come in!" Poland called.

"Yo, Poland. Um, is Russia here?" Ramie gazed curiously around the room.

"Yeah, he's in the closet. I totally don't want to know why." Poland was sitting on his bed and painting his nails. He looked up at Ramie. "Oh, can I, like, dress you up some time?"

Ramie blushed. "Um, sure, maybe, I guess, um... RUSSIA, get out here, I have your challenge."

Russia stepped out of the closet. "Da?"

Ramie took out a piece of paper and read off of it.

_"Hello again! It's that country again, and I'm here with your first challenge._

_For this challenge, we'll keep it simple. You must wear the clothes that will be put on your beds during dinner the whole of tomorrow, no exceptions! At the end of the day, whoever has not snapped or gone even more insane will be rewarded!_

_Bye for now!"_

"And dinner is in a few minutes, so I'll go tell Hungary now. Bye guys!"

**~Hungary~**

"Hey, Hungary, I have the challenge!

_"Hello again! It's that country again, and I'm here with your first challenge._

_For this challenge, we'll keep it simple. You must wear the clothes that will be put on your beds during dinner the whole of tomorrow, no exceptions! At the end of the day, whoever has not snapped or gone even more insane will be rewarded!_

_Bye for now!"_

"Alright. And _I am Number Four _is brilliant, isn't it?"

"Yeah, tota-"

Bells rang in the distance. Ramie clapped her hands. "Dinner time, come on!" When they were in the corridor, she yelled that even louder, getting all of the nations out. She led them to the cafeteria.

After a great meal, they headed back to their rooms, curious to see what clothes they had gotten.

**~Hungary and Ramie~**

"Oh, hell no! I refuse to wear a dress, least of all this!" Ramie shrieked.

"Why not? At least you don't have to wear anything too provocative." Hungary gestured at the maid's dress she had to wear.

"Yeah, but I'm not even 13 yet, derp. And this is just blasphemy." Ramie glared at the dress.

It was dark blue and form-fitting, and the sleeves only went down to just below the shoulders. "Besides, I'm going to get too cold." With a huff, she grabbed the dress and walked out of the room, muttering about getting the sleeves fixed.

Hungary stared after her. "She's such a tomboy."

**~Japan and America~ **

America stared at the clothes. Seriously? A cowboy? And even worse- a _pink _cowboy?

At least he didn't have it as bad as Japan. He had to wear a frilly girl's dress.

**~France and Spain~**

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" France cried. He had to wear very unfashionable sweatpants and T-shirt.

Spain sighed, honestly not caring at all about the very uncomfortable looking red tuxedo he would have to wear.

**~Canada and Prussia~**

Canada stared wordlessly at his outfit. Regular jeans (thank God) but a bright yellow shirt and a bright yellow hoodie. That had a bird hood. Seriously?

"Kesese~ You'll look exactly like Gilbird, Birdie!" Prussia laughed.

"And you'll look like Kuma-" He checked the ribbon on his stuffed bear. "Kumajiro."

Prussia had gotten jeans as well, but with a white shirt and white hoodie with a bear hood.

"Great, then we'll match! Kesese~!"

**~Sweden and Denmark~**

They had to wear matching _very_ slutty dresses. And they were both passed out on the floor.

And were quite possibly going to die of embarrassment the next day.

**~Russia and Poland~**

Russia had to wear his own regular clothes; everyone was too afraid to give him anything that might make him unhappy.

But Poland had to wear the same as France, and was very sad now. And annoyed, and quite possibly going to murder someone. With chopsticks. _Unsharpened_ chopsticks.

**A/N: So yeah, that's it for now~! The next chapter will be Dakota's challenge, and then Esprit's. They all have different days for challenges. Also, the other characters' reactions to these characters~ I'm going to have so much fun!**

**Also, don't expect 10-PAGE-LONG chapters from now on, I have no idea where the hell this came from. Probably the six inches of snow. I like snow, until like five inches.**

**Also, still taking characters~ I love you all!**

**Reviews are lovely. :)**

**~RedWhiteNBlue**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**~Dakota's Corridor~**

Dakota walked down to her corridor, pointing out various landmarks as she went, commenting 'you'd better learn where these things are, I'm not showing you again' as she went. At this, Romano seemed more than a little annoyed. (But he wisely decided not to comment, seeing as how Belarus and Dakota seemed to be getting along quite fine. (Dakota hated Russia, so Belarus had decided she wasn't a threat. Her older sister Ramie, on the other hand...))

When they arrived, Dakota turned around and looked at all of them. "Alright. The Italies are bunking together, because Italy is a coward and needs to sleep with someone else. Norway and Iceland are together, because my sister informs me that they're brothers, apparently. England and Greece are together, because they're the only ones aside from Belarus with no siblings, and that leaves me and Belarus together."

"_Ahem_. The correct context would be 'Belarus and I'." England looked at her.

She glared at him. "I see where Ramie gets her annoyingness."*****

"Hey!" He protested. "Although, I shouldn't be surprised at your rudeness. You are obviously from America, after all."

"Seriously? Really? That's so immature, especially considering you're losing an argument with a nine-year-old. And you're the _personification of England_." Dakota crossed her arms. "Your names are on the outside of your doors, I'll be in my room. Dinner is when the bell rings, attendance is mandatory, and you're free to occupy yourselves for the rest of the day. Our challenges begin the day after tomorrow, so I'll see you later." With that, she swept into her room, leaving them all behind.

Romano snickered. "Ha, the tea bastard just got owned by a child. A female child, no less. And I'm going to look around." He turned back the way they came, no doubt looking to see where the others were.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Italy ran after him.

The other countries all looked at each other and decided to go find something to do.

**~England and Greece~**

England frowned after Dakota. _She's not very... Lady-like, now is she. I wonder why. Or if she's just like that... She also seemed to hold a grudge against me for some reason. She's very... odd. Maybe I can ask Ramie about it the next time I see her. They seem to be sisters. Oh, well, I should just be careful around her. Didn't she mention something about a library? Maybe I should head there now._

With that, England headed off, leaving behind his roommate to sleep.

**~Belarus~**

She went to find Russia. And try to get him to marry her. She would succeed one day, at least from her point of view.

...

You seriously expected anything different?

**~Veneziano and Romano~ (... Their names rhyme... How did I not notice until now?)**

Romano refused to admit he was lost. He was the mafia, how could he be lost? Okay, so Veneziano had to step up with mafia duties every once and a while. But that meant nothing!

... Right?

But he wasn't lost.

"Ve, Romano, are we lost?" Veneziano's voice asked, sounding scared.

"No, dammit, we are not lost!" He growled. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, we've past that door at least three times. And you don't seem very happy~" Veneziano said cheerfully as ever.

Romano stared at his younger brother in shock for a second. Was he seriously paying enough attention to notice that? But then again, he never seemed very happy, at least according to a few different people. He opened his mouth to speak. "I-"

And that was when the singing started. It sounded like a Coldplay song... _Viva la Vida_, if he remembered correctly. He _hated_ that song. It often made Spain cry, because it reminded him of his failures. He started following the music- it was near the greenhouses, so he wasn't lost anymore, at least- and was startled to see Spain leading that Ramie girl out of one of them. And he looked _happy. _

Luckily, Romano managed to keep Veneziano quiet (for once) and they weren't noticed. Managing to make their way back to their room, they quickly fell asleep for a quick nap before bed. The whole time, Romano was wondering why Spain had looked so _happy._

That tomato bastard had also appeared to know the girl from somewhere. But where, why, and how were the questions...

He should just get some sleep, and worry about it in the morning.

**~Norway and Iceland~**

Deciding to have a more uneventful day than they had already been having, the siblings just decided to make sure all their stuff was there.

Until Norway noticed something. "Hey, what happened to that puffin you usually have hanging around?"

"Mr. Puffin?" Iceland asked, looking around. "Hey, you're right, he's not here... MR. PUFFIN, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Before he could start panicking (luckily he hadn't started yet, as Hong Kong was usually the only one who could calm him down) there was a loud bang from the room next door. "Idiots, you can't bring pets into the facility! He's safe though! Good night!"

"I... What?" Iceland looked at Norway, who shrugged.

"I'm going to go to sleep, then. Good night."

"Good night."

**~The next day~**

"What the hell" seemed to be the common reaction among the nations that morning as Ramie's group walked in, followed by the girl herself.

Why? Because they were certainly dressed up... Peculiarly.

For example, the matching dresses Denmark and Sweden were wearing. Or Japan's frilly, fluffy, adorable dress.

As the group marched quickly to their table, all blushing in embarrassment, everyone stared. "Ve, Japan, why are you wearing a dress?" Asked Veneziano as Japan passed him.

Japan, if possible, blushed even darker. "It's for a challenge." And he just kept on going.

Romano stared at Spain, secretly loving his tuxedo.

England stared at America. "What the bloody heck are you wearing?"

America blushed. "It's nothing, dude! It's all for a challenge! I swear!"

England shook his head. Where had he gone wrong? After all, America was wearing a pink cowboy outfit. _Pink._

Germany sighed in relief upon seeing Prussia. At least he looked norm- there was a bear hood. Of course. Because he just had to serve as an embarrassment to himself and to others.

Meanwhile, Poland and France were in the midst of an argument about who could pull off the look better.

Greece went up to see Japan as soon as he sat down. "You look pretty."

Japan blushed even more, looking away. (Seriously, is it even healthy to be that red?) "T-thank you."

Greece nodded, taking the hint that Japan didn't really want to talk right now and going back to his table.

Dakota laughed at how annoyed her sister looked. "Ha, you have to wear a _dress_!"

Ramie growled. "Like you didn't know that already. I know for a fact that you helped pick it out. And why did you have to make it short-sleeved when you know I couldn't wear my sweatshirt?"

"Because. You need to learn. Also, what's our challenge?" Dakota asked 'slyly'.

"Can't tell you yet. Alright, I'm going to the library; I heard they have some excellent books."

Hungary turned to her. "Which library? The one in our room or the actual library?"

Ramie looked blankly at her for a second. "What...? OH! The library library. Not my book collection; it's not large enough to even be part of a small library."

"How is it not large enough? You brought at _least_ 20 books." Hungary looked strangely at her.

Dakota stared at her sister. "You only brought 20 books? Who are you, and what have you done to Ramie?"

Ramie shrugged. "Knowing the crowd we were gonna be staying with, I decided it would be best to only bring a few. The less weapons you provide them with, the better."

Hungary glared at her for a moment, before nodding. "Smart idea. And that reminds me, where exactly is my frying pan?"

Ramie gulped. "Um, you might not be allowed to have it with you here… If it makes you feel better, we took the pets and everybody else's weapons too…"

Hungary just sort of looked at her for a while, eventually just shrugging. "Alright, then. If you say so. Also, when you get back to our rooms, I'm doing your hair."

Ramie stared, wide-eyed, at her new roommate. "A-alright, I suppose. I'll just come back earl-"

She was cut off by the arrival of a girl. She had curly dirty blonde hair and seemed about 15. She was probably around 5'11", was wearing those big obnoxious 80's glasses (colored red of course), and seemed really happy. "Ramie, right?"

Ramie turned to her, humming in confirmation. "And I would take you to be Mia, yes? I heard that you would be arriving late and that you're supposed to help me with some of my more… _Troublesome_ nations."

Mia nodded. "Yup! And I hope that I'll be able to help!"

Ramie grinned. "You seem like you will. And will you be bunking in the corridor with the other helpers, or with our group? Because I'm pretty sure all of the groups are getting two helpers, and there's an extra room next to ours…"

"Does it really matter? Anyway, see you guys later, I have to be going." Dakota interjected, before sighing and walking back to her group, leaving behind the other three.

"Does she always act like that?" Hungary asked Ramie.

She sighed, shrugging. "It depends. Usually only when my boyfriend is around… But he can't be here, right?" With this, she frowned, clearly already missing him.

"Oooo, details, please!" Hungary grinned, as Mia sat down with them.

"Later, now I have an announcement." Ramie stood up and walked to a stage set at the front of the dining hall. "Alright, guys, later today there is a challenge for all three groups planned! You might have noticed the, um, different clothes my group has on. Well, that's part of a Corridor Challenge, which is when each individual corridor has its own challenge. There are different days we have them, my group first, then Dakota's, and finally Esprit's. Back to today's challenge, it's going to be a bonding exercise with your group! I hope I'll see all of you there! It's after lunch, so until then, you can use the entertainment rooms. Good day."

With that, she stepped off the stage and left the room.

**~Time skip; after lunch~**

They were all gathered in the auditorium again, much the same as the day before. Ramie, Dakota, and Esprit got on the stage. Mia was sitting with Ramie's group, right near the Bad Touch Trio, clearly trying to keep them from being too insane.

Ramie bounced up to the microphone. "Alright, guys, today's exercise is simple: we're going to be playing Truth or Dare! And it will be with all of us! So gather up, because I'm going first!"

She smiled what looked sweetly at first glance; after a little closer examination, you could practically feel the maliciousness from that one smile. She seemed worse than Russia. As they all sat in a circle, she stood in the middle, tying a blindfold on then twirling in a circle with her arm outstretched, eventually landing on Greece.

"Greece, truth or dare?" She asked, smiling that same creepy smile at him.

He seemed unaffected. "Truth."

"Alright then. What's the relationship between you and Japan?"

"Well, we were together a while ago… Not anymore though." Greece sighed. "Is it my turn now?"

Ramie sighed, clearly having wanted more details. "All right, fine, yes it is. Do you want me to spin for you?"

He nodded. This time, the finger landed on Hungary.

"Truth or Dare, Hungary?" Greece asked.

"Hm, dare." She nodded.

"I dare you to… kiss Austria." He decided.

Hungary looked at Austria (whom she was sitting next to) and smiled. "Alright." She leaned over and quickly pecked him on the cheek. "I'll spin!"

After her blindfold was tied on, she spun, landing on Norway. "Norway, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He muttered.

She squealed. "How long have you loved Denmark for?"

Norway and Denmark both blushed. "N-norge? You love me?"

Norway ignored him for a second. "For at least 100 years. That's how long ago I realized it, at least. And yes, idiot Dane, I do."

Ramie started squealing, jumping up and going over to hug Hungary. "I knew it! Suck it Skylar! There's your SweDen for you!"

Not paying much attention to their surroundings, Denmark hugged Norway. "Love you too."

Ramie looked like she was about to fall into hysterics, so Esprit took over. "Alright, guys, we'll take a five-minute break I suppose… Be back in five minutes, though, or I'll set Ramie's dragon on you…"

**A/N: D: Sorry for not updating for so long! I have reasons:**

**1) My muse, I found out, is moving to Canada rather soon. That shocked me, and I haven't been able to write anything but crap for a few days. On top of that, I probably won't ever see him again for various reasons.**

**2) I got a tumblr, and it's addictive. Very addictive. (But I have two followers, one of which is my sister, and that's just kind of sad. I'll probably be posting drabbles and stuff there too! ** the-awesomest-pancakes. tumblr **(remove spaces of course.)**

**3) Christmas! My family always has a big celebration, so that takes up a lot of time.**

**4) Overall laziness and procrastination.**

**5) All these plot-bunnies in my head. They can get annoying, and so now I have produced a new story.**

**See you next time, and please review, follow, and fave! (That includes you (admittedly few) ninjas and (many) anons.)**

**~RedWhiteNBlue**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Truth or Dare~**

"Alright, guys, luckily we're all here. And Ramie has calmed down. So let's continue. And I believe it was Norway's turn. Go ahead." Esprit motioned to Norway, then sat back in her seat as he stood up.

He nodded, grabbed the blindfold, spun, and landed on Russia. As Russia smiled, he got that 'crap' sort of look on his face. "S-so Russia, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, truth, da?" Russia nodded.

"Who is your favorite out of the three-wait, there's four now- girls here?" Norway asked.

"I believe Ramie, she was not afraid to hug me." Russia smiled. "Now let me spin!"

As Russia spun with delight, everybody turned to look at Mia. Norway had just pointed her out, and they hadn't noticed her before. She shifted a little, clearly uncomfortable with the stares all directed on her, but was saved by Russia.

"Prussia! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Prussia glared at Russia.

"Hm… Hug me?" Russia grinned at him.

"Fine…" He muttered a few things under his breath that they couldn't decipher, wrapped his arms around Russia awkwardly, and quickly pulled away. "There, now let me spin."

Russia huffed (it was a sucky hug, after all) but sat down again. Prussia landed on Japan, and grinned wildly. Japan looked calm, like he usually did, but those closest to him detected a sort of small fear in his eyes.

"Kesese~ Truth or dare, Japan?" Prussia asked.

"Truth." Japan answered. _I'm not a masochist. _He added in his mind.

"What do you think of Italy and Germany as a couple?" Prussia asked.

"They're… cute." Japan struggled to hold his squeals in.

Italy and Germany blushed a bit, clearly surprised by their friend's views.

"Japan, just come up here and spin!" Prussia interrupted Romano before he could start ranting.

Japan nodded and took his turn, landing on Romano.

"Dare." Romano said before Japan could ask him.

"Alright, then. How about a hug to your favorite person here?" Japan sensed a yaoi possibility, and he took it.

Romano blushed, but briefly hugged Spain. "This means nothing, tomato bastard! You're just the least annoying." He muttered after, as Spain beamed brightly.

"Alright, Romano is up next." Dakota said curtly. She seemed a little annoyed by the fact that her sister was squishing her half to death while fangirling (although she also seemed used to it).

Romano grumbled a little bit, but took his turn spinning, and ending up having to give a challenge to Germany. As he realized this, a wicked grin spread over his face. "So, truth or dare?"

"…Dare." Germany muttered.

"I dare you to not speak to my brother for the rest of the day."

"Sorry, Roma, but you can only use dares for the rest of the game." Ramie shrugged.

"Fine then, for the rest of the game." Romano muttered.

"Fine." Germany took his turn (trying very hard to ignore Italy for once). "Truth or dare, Switzerland?"

Switzerland's hand twitched toward his side, as if reaching for a gun that was no longer there, before muttering out a quick "truth".

"Um…" Germany looked over to Esprit for help- but Ramie was the one who dashed over and whispered something at his ear. A strange look crossed his face. "But that's-"

"Don't question my methods!" She hissed, before going back to her seat.

He stared after her for a minute, looking maybe the slightest bit concerned, before turning back to Switzerland and coughing. "So, um…"

"Go on!" Ramie waved her hands.

"How's your… relationship… with Austria?" Germany asked awkwardly.

Switzerland growled and lunged at him- before Ramie yelled out, "Remember the security, Switzy!"

He turned to her. "_Switzy_?! Why Switzy?"

She shrugs. "Cuz I can, plus it's cute. Now answer the question."

He grumbled a bit more. "We've had a falling out and hated each other since."

"THEN NEXT TIME YOU SEE HIM, GODDAMN KISS HIM ALREADY SO THE AWKWARD SEXUAL TENSION WILL BE GONE!" Ramie yelled.

Everyone stared at her. "What? You guys all have to admit, it's both true and annoying."

"You are a strange person." Denmark told her. "And probably bipolar."

"Hey, I take offense in that. I'm not bipolar… But I do have mild multiple-personality disorder." Ramie said thoughtfully. "But strange person is good. Just look at John Green. He's strange but all his fans love him all the more for it."

"Alright then…" Switzerland looked a bit confused at her logic, but then again, who wouldn't be confused by it?

"So now that that' settled, it's Switzy's turn." Ramie smiled. "Go get dizzy."

"'Go get dizzy'? What does that even mean?" The blond stared at her.

"Exactly what it says. Spin in circles and you get dizzy. Duh." Ramie shook her head.

"Fine, fine…" Switzerland rolled his eyes, getting up and preparing to spin. Right before he started, though…

"Hey guys, I'm here! Your wonderful cook is here!" A girl walked in.

"Wait. If you're our cook, then who's been cooking for us?" China asked.

"… England." Ramie said, a totally blank look on her face.

"WHAT?" America shrieked. "THAT COULDN'T BE, HIS COOKING SUCKS!"

Ramie cracked up. "Oh, god, your reaction… But actually, Dakota and Esprit. I would, but I kind of already have been banned from the kitchen…"

"Should I ask why?" Hungary asked.

"She can be rather… creative when using a knife. Also because she manages to burn everything but brownies." Esprit informed her.

"… Creative?" Hungary seemed a little disturbed.

"That's not neces-" Ramie began, but Dakota cut her off gleefully, clearly loving to embarrass her.

"She pretends it's a microphone. I walked in on her singing Taylor Swift and almost cutting her lips."

"Hey!" Ramie protested, while most people started laughing. "It's not funny! Music makes me happy, and that should be good enough for you guys." She pouted, crossing her arms and turning away.

"We weren't laughing at you, we were laughing with you!" Dakota smirked.

Ramie slapped the back of her head. "Git."

"That's mean!" Dakota glared up at her.

"You told them about my singing!"

"You called me a git!"

"You're rude!"

"You slapped me!"

"You're annoying!"

"You're over controlling!"

"You speak back!"

"You're so… so… I can see why he moved to Canada, he obviously wanted to get away from you!" Courtney finally exploded.

Ramie recoiled as if slapped. For a second, she stared at her sister in disbelief, then she ran out of the room.

"And don't come back!" The younger girl yelled after her.

They all stared at her. Prussia stepped up. "I don't know what just happened, but you clearly crossed the line there."

She turned to him, fury in her eyes. "I don't care. She's always rude, she needs to learn she's not so high and mighty."

Spain looked at her, serious for once. "You know, I found her crying yesterday. Crying silently though, and I knew she thought I couldn't see. Something clearly happened, what was it?"

Dakota sighed, finally seeing what exactly she did wrong. "If she wants to tell you, she will."

"What did you say about someone moving to Canada though?" Canada asked.

Dakota turned to him. "Eh, part of her problem. But you know, she's just weird like that."

"Hmm, how long ago did he move?" Canada asked.

"Um… Like December 30." She shrugged.

"Wow, that soon? But we only got here like… Wait. What? Isn't today the first day of January?"

"Yeah, so…?" Esprit asked.

"We missed New Year's Eve!" Sealand sighed. "They have awesome fireworks, and we missed them!"

England slapped his head. "Git, a girl is crying and that's what you're concerned about?"

Dakota sighed. "No need to take it worry, she gets like this a lot…"

"That's more reason to worry!" Snapped Hungary. "What are you, stupid?"

"No, I'm nine." Dakota rolled her eyes. "I suppose this failed, so we should all disband. Mia, Kat, I'll show you to your rooms. Come on."

As the three left (everyone assumed that Kat was the new chef) everyone stood for a moment. After all, that was a rather… _revealing_ game.

"Well that was… interesting." Prussia muttered, and the rest of them couldn't help but agree. After all, he had said something sensible for once.

**A/N: So yeah, shorter than usual. But my friend practically wrote this except for like the first paragraph so… (If you ever read this, Fluffshire (do not make fun of her name there's a story behind it) I hate you. I now have to add Drama as a genre.)**

**So um yeah. Also, Mia is WhoWouldn'tLoveAMarauder and (Pasta) Kat is xXAngelFlameXx thanks you guys~ But I still need a few more staff members and also reviews please?**

**Also, how do you respond when your little sister comes into your room at four in the morning and this little scenario happens: (note, I'm R and she's C)**

**C: *walks into room, total deadpan face* Here, have this. He told me his name is Roger. *hands potato***

**R: *takes potato* … Are you okay?**

**C: *walks out of room without another word***

**… And he's sitting next to me as I type this, telling me about One Direction Song lyrics I inadvertently quote. **

**So yeah. Reviews please? (And yes, I was awake at four in the morning. Shoot me)**

**~RedWhiteNBlue**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well that was… interesting." Prussia muttered, and the rest of them couldn't help but agree. After all, he had said something sensible for once.

"Yeah, I suppose it was at the very least interesting." France muttered. "But you do stop to wonder: who exactly was she talking about? I mean Dakota did mention a 'him'… And something about him moving to Canada, as well. So Canada, any new citizens recently?"

"Hmm, no, not quite… There is that one boy though…" Canada closed his eyes, thinking through his citizens. "He had a rather… strange past few months."

"Hmm, really? Like what?" Hungary asked.

"Well here's the rough draft: His mom and dad divorced about a year ago, and his mom moved to America. He moved between them every month. One month, he met Ramie there…" He waved a hand, sighing. "They fell in love, and on their six-month anniversary (which also happens to be right before Christmas) they find out his dad won custody and he'd be living in Canada full time. And since his dad doesn't like Ramie for reasons I don't understand, and so they probably won't see each other again. And America, hasn't this happened to her before, or something similar?"

America sighed. "Yeah, of course. Classic case: child-hood friends, raised together, his father gets a better job offer, and he reveals his crush right before he leaves. And then, of course, two boys in a row cheat. Not counting that one girl she still has a lot of baggage."

"… How old is she again?" France asked.

"I'm fairly sure 12." Denmark told him.

"That's pretty impressive for a twelve year old…" England murmured.

"What about me?" Sealand pouted. "I'm 12…"

"And you're also rude and complain about your problems." England told him. "She hasn't complained once to the best of my knowledge."

"You guys are gossiping like little old ladies, you know." Esprit spoke from the doorway.

Most nations present blushed at being caught.

"Back to your rooms, all of you." Esprit scolded. "And I'm fairly sure Dakota has placed cards with your challenges on them in your rooms."

The countries (and Micronations) quickly dispersed back to their own rooms, the shame of being caught heavy in the air.

However, Dakota's corridor was in for a slight surprise when they got back.

There was a card sitting on every one of their pillows, perfectly personalized for each nation. Although the basics were the same, they still were very different. Because each nation had to be dressed up like another, in the other's clothes, the entire next day. And no one liked it. No one liked it at all.

"Why though?" England groaned, picking at the usual dress of Belarus. "Why did I have to get the female's clothing?"

Ramie smiled at him as she passed by. "Do you realize I had to wear a dress yesterday too? Stiff upper lip, at least you don't have to play truth-or-dare in one." Then she kept walking. England noticed that she was wearing an oversized gray sweatshirt this time, with 'CORNELL' written in red across the front.

Italy was happily chattering to Romano while wearing Greece's typical clothes, but Romano (wearing Norway's usual outfit) looked smugly at England, having heard the comment. Greece was sleeping (as usual) but was wearing Iceland's preferred clothes. Norway was being grumpy and refusing to talk while in Greece's clothes, and Iceland was in England's. Dakota was in Romano's uniform while Italy was in Dakota's clothes. Romano was wearing his brother's. (He was complaining about having to wear other clothes, so they had to go through and change a few around.)

After finishing her pancakes (she had literally begged Canada to make them, although Prussia did help) Ramie walked up onto stage. Most countries were already done eating (hey, she's a slow eater, don't judge!) so they all listened as she talked.

"Alright, today we're going to have a rela-"

The doors opened with a bang. Everyone jumped and turned towards them. A short Chinese girl (maybe about 4'9") stood there. She had on a gray hoodie with overly long sleeves and was for some reason only wearing blue socks. Her hair was in a low ponytail.

The girl grinned wolfishly before saying, "Guten tag, suckers~!" And slamming the doors as she stepped out again.

"What the hell, Fish?" Ramie yelled.

The girl (Fish apparently) walked in calmly a moment later like nothing had happened. She walked up to the stage and introduced herself. "Hey guys, my name is Fish… To you~ I'm here to be your… something, it's rather hard to describe. So hi!"

Ramie glared at her for a second, and she glared back, before Ramie sighed and told her to sit down. "So yeah, that's another helper. I believe she's bunking in Dakota's hallway, but she's more of a personal helper for the Nordics I believe. So, as I was saying, we're having a relaxation day! Tonight you get your guess as to who this country is based on yesterday's challenge, and we will meet here right after dinner for that. So, I'll see you later, but Nordics, stay here after lunch please. That is all."

As the countries began dispersing (with more than a few strange glances in Fish's direction) Ramie walked up to the newcomer. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yup, totally necessary. I also think that, um, who again? You know, the red-head, you two were in that cult thing in training, green eyes, whatever her name is, she's coming today. Also, why aren't you using your code name?"

"You mean Zanduo? Because we weren't in any cult, we just liked magic! There's a difference, you know. And I thought this was technically a code name." Ramie huffed.

Fish rolled her eyes. "Yeah, her. Also, say whatever you want, it was a cult. And I suppose it is, but it's not safe, you shouldn't be using it."

"It is so safe! Their memory has been stolen!"

"I was watching the records… Spain seemed to have recognized you from somewhere." The Chinese girl said.

Ramie paled. "But… He shouldn't have… And he didn't say anything…"

"No kidding. But he's probably been thinking about it, wondering, you know?" Dakota said, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms.

"Wait guys, make sure no one's here." Mia cautioned.

Ramie sighed and rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be saying any of this if there was anything here, you know me."

"And you know I don't trust that stuff." Dakota shot back.

"Shut up, please. You know it's only gotten stronger. But seriously, guys, we need to know exactly what he thought of that somehow. Or we could call in… You know, _H-_" Ramie began.

"Don't you dare! We all know what would happen if we already needed his help! Besides, remember why he needs us to keep them here and entertained." Fish told her.

Ramie turned to Kat and Mia, who had been mostly silent. "Guys, what do you think?"

Dakota saw them flinch- just barely- and slapped Ramie. "Stop that! Remember what he said! You shouldn't be doing that to the others!"

Ramie rubbed her cheek and glared at her sister. "Well, sorry, but you guys need some common sense. Mia, Kat, you guys are dismissed. I need to talk to these two some more. Why don't you go cook some pizza for lunch?"

The two girls nodded, clearly stricken at their brief brush with whatever Ramie was doing, and walked away quickly.

The two others turned and glared at Ramie. "But seriously, he told you to never practice that on anyone unless necessary! Now I'll have to convince them it was a trick. Way to go, idiot." Dakota growled. "See you later…" She stormed out of the room, muttering under her breath.

Fish's eyes got softer. "Look, I'm sorry that it had to be this way, but it's for the best."

Ramie glared at her for a moment before turning away. "_'It's for the best.'" _She mocked. "I've always been told that, ever since He found me, you know. And maybe it actually is my fault that he moved away. I did freak out his dad a little the first time we met. The boy was in the bath room, so I was moving random stuff around the room for amusement. It would freak him out, seeing a girl seemingly not moving while at the same time, say, a shoe, floats through the air." She smiled sadly, her voice turning softer with every word. "Maybe it's _for the best _that I'm here and not out there… They probably don't miss me any way. After all, I'm not that special…"

Fish glared at her. "Don't you dare say that! You are clearly special, I've not met anyone else with your abilities, even in the compound! So be quiet, you are so special!"

Ramie turned back to her mutely. Then she quickly ran over and hugged her. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry again… Thank you."

Fish hugged her back. "You're welcome."

"You know, your abilities are pretty special too. I've only met one other person with anything like them, and they were a veteran with so many more… But he was at that compound for years. Almost as long as I was… He was brought in about a month after me, with Dakota… I can't stand this fighting with her. It sucks. We're sisters, damn it." Ramie sighed.

"I know. You remind us all of that fact at least twice a day. You're almost as bad as Norway."

"Hey! At least I don't force her to call me big sister… But hugs would be nice… Hmm… When did you come to the compound again?" Ramie asked.

"Probably about six months after Dakota. Then came Mia three months after me, that Zanduo chick about two months after her. Kat was last, I think maybe five months after Zan."

"Hmm. We're a dysfunctional family, but I love it that way." Ramie smiled, then frowned. "I'm still trying to figure out if Coby was a simulation or not…"

"I know. I'm trying to figure out if most of my life was actually a simulation or not… We all are. That was one messed up place, but I have to admit, our powers are better than ever." Fish sighed.

"Yeah… It hurts my head. I'm just probably going to go read… Not anything fantasy though… Would you believe me if I told you I had given all of my copies of the Inheritance Cycle to Hungary?" Ramie smiled.

"Seriously? But… why? Your copy of _Inheritance_ was signed, you waited hours for that thing!" Fish stared at her strangely.

"It reminds me too much of my life. I'm going to go get hot chocolate and popcorn, wanna come and then watch Disney until we're needed?" Ramie asked.

"Yeah, come on."

The two walked off, joking about less heavy topics.

**~Meanwhile…~**

Hungary was looking through the books Ramie had given her this morning. She was happy, but still confused… Ramie had seemed to love that series, even going so far as to get _Inheritance_ signed. As she was flipping through _Eldest_, however, she accidentally dropped the book. A lot of pages fluttered out… Hungary stared at them for a minute, realizing that they weren't in the book's print, and instead in what she presumed to be Ramie's hand writing. They looked like they might have been from a journal of some sorts…

The brunette picked up the pages and put them on her nightstand, making a mental note to return them later, and returning to her book.

**~Time skip; 40 minutes later~**

Hungary glanced back at the pages again. She really wanted to see what was written there… But that was cruel, she couldn't just read them.

But maybe one peek wouldn't hurt… Hungary sighed and marked her page, exchanging her book for a page. It was dated from a few years ago.

_Hey again journal, it's me._

_Today they introduced a new thing, called simulations… They're strange. Basically they put something in us to make us see stuff, like what our life would have been like if we were normal. _

_I don't quite like them, I don't think. It's painful, seeing what I would have been like. Courtn- I mean, Dakota is still my sister in them. My dad left my mom when we were young, but we're happy still. We have a dog, and I have a lot of friends… _

_I have to go now, they're coming back. See you later._

_-Ramie _

Hungary stared at the paper in horror. What exactly was this?

She read through the rest of the papers, and most were the same sort of idea. That seemed to be the earliest. But as she got older, it changed. It seemed more like she saw the simulations as her actual life. Take, for example, this one, dated when she was 12, only a few months before today.

_Journal, hi…_

_So Coby's dad won custody. He's officially moving to Canada, and I probably won't ever see him again… But journal, I think I love him. We've been together at least six months… Science says that it takes four months for it to be officially love, but I doubt that. We've just always… fit._

_I'm going to miss him. He was always nice to me, unlike_

_Wait they're coming to give me my medication. See you later._

Hungary stared at that paper for a while.

She soon decided against showing Ramie these.

And she also decided to find out what exactly had happened to these girls.

Even if it took forever, she'd find out and fix it.

**A/N: So yeah, drama. My friend decided to write this with me so this happened. But yeah. **

**So, drama, light humor, drama, drama, drama. Damn, how did this start as humor again?**

**I hope you like it. '-' I'm still not sure, but meh. Follow me on tumblr for random stuff, the link is in chapter 3 or 4, please!**

**We also still need people. **

**Fish is from Maelstrom, the others are still not mine.**

**~RedWhiteNBlue**


	6. Chapter 6

"Yech." Ramie grumbled, rubbing her eyes as she woke up. "Neh, what?"

"You need to get up, it's almost lunch time…" Fish's voice came none too gently.

"Noooooooooo… Like five more hours, please…" Ramie groaned, closing her eyes again.

"Ramie, I'll cut off library privileges." The Chinese girl warned.

Ramie waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, I still have my books… You can't move them all…"

"Fine then. Pokemon privileges." Fish crossed her arm.

Ramie sat up slowly, glaring at her. "… Mean. Do I have enough time to take a shower before lunch?"

"If you take one in like five minutes, yeah…"

"Great! I just need to fix my hair a little… Be out soon~" Ramie happily skipped off while holding most of her hair down.

Fish stared after her for a second. She had fallen asleep _during the fight scene_ in _the Lion King_ somehow, and had been asleep for maybe an hour or two. She often wondered about the girl; she seemed almost bipolar at times, with her attitude flipping every two seconds… But she always seemed to have something wonderful to say about everyone and everything ready on the tip of her tongue. She could also blabber on for hours starting by talking about one thing, and end up talking about something totally different. But she got sad so easily… She was indeed a strange girl… Then again, weren't they all?

Ramie walked into lunch a grand total of two minutes late, hair wet and pulled back into quick pigtails. She was wearing pajama pants that were dark blue with white polar bears on them and an oversized, black, old-looking sweatshirt with 'too awesome for you' on it.

She gathered up her food and bounced over to her table, looking rather happy. Prussia, upon noticing the sweatshirt, laughed. "Might have to borrow that sometime!"

She smiled at him. "Not a chance. This is my lucky sweatshirt, and if anything goes like it might, I'm gonna need all the luck I can get." The brunette exchanged a significant look with Fish (who was sitting at her own table, a few seats down from Prussia next to Mia) at this.

"What are you doing then?" He asked, looking between the two.

"Nordic family therapy." The two girls muttered together.

He looked shocked for a moment, before a wide grin slowly split his face. "Kesese~ Best of luck to you then!"

"Thanks…" Ramie sighed. "It'll be worth it, though…"

"Why?" Canada asked curiously. Everyone knew that anything involving all of the Nordics together was _never_ worth it. _Ever._

"Ha, Fish is giving me my DSi and Pokemon games back after! And she took them while I was in the middle of replaying White 2, even." Ramie shot a pointed glare in the Chinese girl's direction.

"Really? You play Pokemon?" Canada asked.

She smiled proudly. "Since I was, like, 2. My first game was FireRed, and I've gotten a game in every generation- except 6, because I don't have the money for a damn 3DS- since then!"

"…You wouldn't happen to know if my DS was packed, do you?" Canada asked, sharing a look with Prussia.

"It would be in the game room if it was… Wait. You play Pokemon? Where have you been my whole life!" Ramie shoved her tray of food onto the table and tackle hugged Canada.

"MAPLE! Yeah, I play, and so does Prussia… Though, between you and me, he tends to go for the cute Pokemon rather than powerful." The blond grinned conspiratorially.

Ramie laughed while Prussia groaned.

"That was supposed to stay a secret, birdie! Gees."

"It's alright, I won't judge!" Ramie laughed. "Just name one after me, of course."

He stared at her. "… Why?"

"Because I'm awesome and adorkable." Ramie grinned.

Canada started laughing while Prussia stared at her, trying to decipher her words.

"Oh, and Canada, you smell nice." Ramie said.

His laughing faltered. "I… What?"

"She said you smell nice…" Prussia seemed a little confused as well.

Canada looked like he didn't know whether to be offended or pleased by that statement. "Uhm… alright then."

Ramie laughed. "It's not like I sniffed you, I only- yeah, I sniffed you… When I hugged you…" She muttered. "But I do that to everyone! In fact…" She launched at Prussia and hugged him for a second, sniffing his shoulder. "Hmm, you smell nice too, but… different nice. Like… maybe something soft and fluffy that you would wanna cuddle. Canada smells like a forest after a fresh rain…"

They stared at her.

"Um… Are you alright?" Prussia finally asked.

She stared at him. "Well that was rude. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you… never mind…" Canada mumbled.

"That's what I thought~ So Imma go eat now, please feel free to have a make out session any time now!" She giggled and ran off.

"What just happened?" They stared at each other for a minute.

"I'm not even going to question it…"

Ramie came back a minute later, grabbed her food tray, and stared at them pointedly for a moment before holding up a camera and walking off.

The two continued their meal in awkward silence.

"Alright guys~ So now, I'm going to take you… to therapy!" Ramie smiled at the five males in front of her.

"What? Why? Like, individually, or…?" Denmark stared at her.

"No, like family therapy…" Ramie sighed.

"… Why do we need family therapy?" Finland asked, voicing the thoughts on all of their minds.

"Because according to this you are 'strangely challenged when it comes to communicating effectively'." Ramie held up a piece of paper. "Now come on, we don't want to keep Fish waiting… She can be strange when she's grumpy… And strange Fish plus therapy is not a good idea. Take it from someone who learned that the hard way."

They all exchanged glances. They definitely didn't want to know what 'the hard way' meant, so they followed her. "So, um, how long are we going to be there for?" Finland asked.

Ramie shrugged. "Until either Fish gives up or you guys give up. Or maybe when certain people stop making blood pancakes, they're an abomination."

"Blood pancakes…?" They stared at her in shock.

She grinned. "Two of you."

They looked at each other, two in shame, and three in horror.

"Finland? Sweden?" Iceland seemed terrified.

"I apologize for what my people do." Finland murmured, hanging his head in shame.

"I do as well." Sweden mumbled.

"Good. Because they're creepy. Totally freaky." Ramie nodded. "Now let's go."

They followed after her, Denmark still giving Finland some weird looks. Sweden he could understand, he could be rather strange, but Finland was… Finland. Cute. Happy. Adorable. Lovable. Not the pancakes-made-out-of-blood type…

"And… We're here, come on!" Ramie held a door open. Inside was three couches and a chair.

After the Nordics had gone in, she ran ahead and claimed a couch all to herself, pulling a bowl of popcorn out of absolutely nowhere.

"Hello, guys. So it's time for your first therapy session… I can't wait till Zanduo gets here, she has to deal with the colonies…" Fish muttered that last part, looking almost joyful.

"I take it you don't like this Zanduo person much?" Iceland looked between them. He was sitting next to Ramie (much to her chagrin) because the other two couches held couples, and let's be honest. _No one_ wants to sit next to _that_. (Except maybe fangirls, but that's a different story.) He also looked a little annoyed though, to be honest, because Ramie had her legs on his lap and wasn't sharing her popcorn. ("No! I used the special butter this time! NO ONE GETS ANY!")

"Nah, we're like sisters, but we don't get along much… I don't know, we're weird like that… Or maybe like Sweden and Denmark…" Fish smiled.

"Like… Why?" Denmark looked confused.

Ramie threw a piece of popcorn at him. "Idiot. She means that you two fight a lot, but you still care for and love each other… LIKE BROTHERS, LIKE BROTHERS. Don't mind me, I ship both of the pairings that are going on right now… And HongIce…" She muttered that last part, but Iceland heard it.

"What do you mean?" He glared at her warily.

She shrugged and popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "You and Hong Kong are adorable together. Tell me, does Norway approve? He _is_ your big brother, after all."

Iceland huffed. "We are not dating! We're just friends!"

"You say that now, but just you wait." She grinned. "Just you wait… Hey Norway, would you approve of it?"

"Maybe… If Iceland would call me big brother…" He said, staring pointedly at Iceland.

"For the last time, I will not call you big brother!" Iceland yelled.

"Come on, call me it!" Norway protested.

"No!"

"Iceland, can you call me big brother too?" Finland asked, staring at him.

"Yeah, you should call all of us big brother!" Denmark grinned.

"For the last time, no!" Iceland glared as impressively as he could at all of them. (None of them seemed affected, though.)

"You should call me little sister." Ramie commented.

They all stared at her. "Who…?" Denmark asked after a minute.

"If any of you want to, I'm fine with it~!" Ramie chirped.

"Alright then, little sister!" Denmark grinned at her.

"Exactly!" She smiled. "And there you go, communication, can I go now Fish?"

"Yeah, nice try, but no. Besides, I know you just want to play Pokemon anyway." Fish muttered.

"Hellz yeah though! It's Pokemon!" Ramie protested.

"No leaving at all." The Asian said. "And that goes for all of you."

Ramie looked disappointed for a moment, before playing a dark blue DSi out of her pocket. "Alright then! I'll just play Pokemon here!" She turned it on and started to play.

Fish sighed. "At least she won't bothe-"

"NO! GOD DAMMIT JIPEO! DON'T DIE I NEED YOU!" Ramie yelled.

They stared at her. "Good Jip- DAMMIT."

Denmark started laughing. "Oh god. This is priceless."

Ramie didn't notice as Finland started to laugh too, instead shouting more. "NO! DAMMIT, WHY ARE GYM LEADERS SO EVIL!" She turned her game off and chucked the DSi lightly at Iceland. The brunette groaned and stuffed a pillow into her face. "I give up!"

"Well, that was certainly… Interesting." Norway stared at her.

Fish sighed, as if she was used to it. "Yes, yes, I suppose. Now come on, we need to talk about your problems."

"Ha, no one wants to 'talk about their problems' Fish. Besides, let's have Sweden tell us a story!" Ramie seemed to perk up at the idea. "Come on, please?"

"Why?" Fish stared at her.

"Because Sweden probably is actually a very creative person but just doesn't know how to communicate his problems." Ramie said in what she thought sounded like a philosophical voice.

"Alright then… Sweden, do you have a story you might want to tell us then?" They all turned to stare at the large blond.

He looked a little uncomfortable. "Um, no, not really…"

"Fine then. Denmark, tell us a story, because your battle ax is awesome and _I want one_." Ramie glared for a second at Sweden before turning to look at Denmark.

"I- You think my battle ax is awesome?" He asked.

"Who the fu-"

"Ramie." Fish glared at her warningly.

She rolled her eyes. "_Fine!_ Who the fudge wouldn't?"

"Most females." Denmark grinned cheekily. "Including Norge here."

Norway glared at him before pulling his tie.

"NO KILLING HIM, HE'S AWESOME." Ramie growled.

"FUCK YEAH I AM." He cheered, being released by Norway.

"Why is he allowed to curse and not me?" Ramie turned to Fish. "Is this because I'm a mutt?"

Fish facepalmed. "For the last time, you're not a mutt, you're multiracial."

"Just because it's politically correct doesn't mean I have to say it!"

"Yes, it kind of does."

"But that's no fair! Come on, let the mutt have a little fun, please? And that still doesn't answer me!"

"Stop calling yourself a mutt! And you can't curse because you're not even a technical teenager yet!"

"Oh, so then it's obviously because I'm female, and you don't even know that for sure! To my knowledge, you've never seen me naked. Also, yes I am, using the theory that technically you were alive in your mother's womb for nine months before you were 'born', making me 13 and like 8 months."

They all stared at her. "I'm not even sure how to respond to that." Fish started.

Ramie grinned victoriously. "Great! That was my goal the entire time!"

"Why?" Sweden asked.

"Because I am awesome and I had a bet with Zan-zan. YOU CAN COME OUT NOW BITCH! And now that she's here, I can curse again!" Ramie laughed.

A girl with wildly curly red hair came in. She had brown eyes and was around maybe 5'9". She had on a t-shirt reading 'bitch, please' on the front and a blue short skirt. On her feet were black converse. "How many times did you curse before I got here, eh?" Her accent was Canadian.

"Only once, and I managed to make Fish speechless, so pay up!" Ramie held her hand up.

The girl (presumably Zanduo) grumbled and pulled some money out of a small bag she had with her. "Damn Americans, so darn greedy… Here!" She presented what looked like three hundred-dollar bills to Ramie, who was grinning widely.

"Thank you kindly, Zany!" She laughed again.

"I told you not to call me that!" Zanduo yelled, looking like she was about to slap Ramie.

The younger (presumably) girl got that look on her face (you know, the 'oh shit' one) and ran over to Denmark and Norway. "Guys, protect me! Zan-zan's gone zany!"

The redhead glared at her for a moment before giving up. "Ah, whatever. Now come on out…"

Ramie peeked out from behind Denmark before coming out. "Hey there! Now, where's my hug?"

Zanduo rolled her eyes but held her arms out anyway. Ramie practically tackled her. Zanduo, whom seemed used to it, easily caught her. After being released, she pulled out what looked like the newest iPhone. "Guys, it's almost dinner."

"Time to go then~" Ramie chirped, happily skipping out of the room.

Fish sighed, knowing it would be useless to yell at her (especially as the Nordics followed quickly) and turned to Zanduo. "Welcome to the insanity, Joujou."

"Shh! Not here, they could be listening." Zanduo whispered. "But yeah, thanks. I'm going to go find my room, I believe I'm in Esprit's corridor?"

"Yeah, and just you wait for their challenge tomorrow! It's hilarious. See you later." Fish left the room, leaving Zanduo to wonder exactly what was going on tomorrow.

**A/N: Sucky chapter is sucky. So yeah, sorry about not writing in so long, I was having a few… problems, in real life. I also had school. '-' Not very fun. But um, yeah, I hope you enjoyed it. So, for all of you with OCs, I'll try to add them in soon. **

**Still don't own Hetalia. Maybe for my birthday… Don't own any OCs mentioned. (Clearly except for you Joujou, bet you weren't expecting being here! X3 So yeah.) (If you don't get it, Joujou's my friend, and it's a long story…)**

**Um, yeah. Also, I'm writing an original story… If any of you would be willing to beta it, just message me or mention it, and I'll send you a summary. **

**Also, I'm curious as to why you all like my writing. I don't get it, but oh well, you guys are awesome.**

**Ninjas, you are killing me. Reviews, please?**

**Love you all~**

**RedWhiteNBlue**


	7. Chapter 7

"So guys." Ramie stood up that night at dinner. "We have a few new people coming to join us tomorrow! I hope you'll all respect them. Also, this is Zanduo!" She gestured to the girl who had come in earlier. "She's Canadian, enjoys beating the snot out of people, and is fricking rich. That is all…"

She stepped back down and sat next to Mia and Hungary. Hungary was cracking up, having met Zanduo the night before when she came to prank Ramie in the middle of the night (only to find her on her iPod) and thought that described her perfectly. Mia just smiled, having previously known Zanduo.

"So Ramie, why didn't you introduce the others like that?" Hungary asked.

"Because Fish had enough of an introduction and I didn't feel like it nor think of it… I'm lazy, so don't expect it again…" Ramie shrugged. "Oh, right! We also have the vote after dinner, so… But eh, someone else can round them up for a change."

"Who?" Hungary asked.

"…Probably Zanduo, because she thought I wouldn't be up at two in the morning… When I obviously would be. I mean, come on, when else would I be able to read fanfiction without receiving weird looks?" Ramie shrugged.

"…Fanfiction?" Hungary asked curiously.

"Yes, we're in one right now." Ramie casually replied.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Fish yelled from the other table. "And for the love of god, don't tell Hungary what fanfiction is!"

"Idiot, I'm Frisbeetarian!" Ramie laughed.

Fish facepalmed, while Zanduo started wildly laughing. "Oh my god… Yes… I love you, Ramie!"

"Hate you too~" Ramie responded cheerfully with a grin.

Zanduo slapped the back of her head, leading to an argument between the two.

Hungary just shrugged and kept eating her dinner. When she did tune back in however, she wasn't sure if she should be concerned. They were now arguing about where the best place to spray someone with a high-powered hose in order to hurt them was.

However, just as things were about to get violent, Fish came and tapped Ramie's shoulder. The Asian whispered something in Ramie's ear as she turned

"Huh? But they're so early… Yeah fine, just tell Zan-zan I was right, please." Ramie sighed and walked up to the stage.

"So guys, we have our three next peeps~ Please welcome Irani, the taller red-haired girl, Rave, that black-haired chick, and Strawberry, the midget with red hair."

Three girls walked into the room. Irani had red hair with gold streaks, and seemed curious about the room, looking around. Raven was around 5'4" and slim, wearing a dragon-like hoodie with a black skirt, leggings, and combat boots. Her hair was straight and black. Strawberry had redish-goldish hair as well, and she was wearing knee high stiletto black boots with black skinny jeans and a bunk Britain tee shirt with a fishnet backing. She had glared at Ramie for a moment for referring to her as a midget, but seemed to have gotten over it.

"So I have Irani in my corridor, because she is almost as awesome as me, and Raven is in Dakota's corridor with Strawberry." Ramie announced. "Also, meet up in five minutes in the auditorium."

**A/N: SORRY IT'S SO SHORT I SUCK**

**But yes, last chapter that my cousin posted was true. No discussion, please? I'm taking it down, so… Yeah.**

**Also, seeing the review count, I love you guys. This is the most amount of reviews I've ever gotten. Also… I'm writing an original novel, so the 50 reviewer can have a cameo in there? Let's try that. :3**

**Also, last chance for OC's guys, I didn't expect so many…**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG THOUGH. That's a long story involving internet hackers. And homework projects. But mostly internet hackers. (And my original story, because, you know, that takes work.)**

**A note on Frisbeetarian- this is an invention of George DeValier's and is making a reference to 'Catch Perfect'.**

**Love you all, and hopefully see you sooner next time.**

**Please review? Ninja-peeps too.**

**~RedWhiteNBlue**


End file.
